


The End?

by gh0stberry



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: BDay present, Gen, post compensation festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8903557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stberry/pseuds/gh0stberry
Summary: Makoto sees Knights' final performance. Words are exchanged afterwards.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mountaindews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountaindews/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOROTHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WELCOME TO THE VOID THAT IS BEING 17!! sorry im later than i said i would be i kept fucking up my drafts ~~save me~~ bUT! I REALLY HOPE U ENJOY IT EVEN A LIL ILY

Makoto wanders through the maze that is Yumenosaki’s backstage space. Excitement fizzles in his veins like carbonated soda. He hadn’t even  _ performed _ . But he can’t forget the feeling of watching Knights performing from the wings.

The clear tones of five separate people harmonizing, the electric feeling in the air as the audience raised shining rainbow glow sticks. He’d felt like he was flying. No wonder Knights had made it this far.

Even now, with the live long over, Makoto is slightly unsteady on his feet.

_ The Compensation Festival has multiple purposes. You know that, right? _ Mao’s voice echoes in Makoto’s ears.  _ It’s a White Day celebration, of course, but it’s also a send off for the graduating third years in each unit. Well, I guess it’s less of a big deal for Trickstar though… _

Makoto remembers Mao’s rueful half smile. Because of course, there’s no one to send off in a unit made up entirely of second years.

That doesn’t mean there aren’t third years Makoto wants a word with.

He’d found Nazuna backstage earlier, surrounded by three first years, all in various states of falling apart. Well, it’s not like he didn’t expect that. Of course he’d be with his unit at a time like this. Which only leaves…

Makoto rounds the corner, not entirely sure where he is in relation to the celebration anymore, but he’s not sure he cares. It’s tranquil down here. And there, halfway down the hall is a vending machine. A single person, still dressed to the nines in white and navy blue, gray hair still perfectly gelled and styled, crouches in front of it, fishing a bottle of water out from the bottom compartment.

“Izumi-san,” Makoto says as he approaches, heart in his throat. He’d made no extra effort to make himself heard, but that doesn’t stop Izumi from hearing him. Izumi stands up and lifts a shoulder slightly in acknowledgement as he unscrews the cap of the water bottle. For once, his face is unreadable.

“...You were amazing earlier,” Makoto admits, breaking eye contact. “All of you were.”

Izumi huffs a bit, then says, “Thanks, Yuu-kun.” For once, the nickname doesn’t make Makoto shudder.

Silence stretches between them. Izumi looks expectant, but he’s not pushing. He’s not even moving much. Just leaning against the vending machine and waiting.

“I just… wanted to wish you luck, I guess?” Makoto mumbles. “After graduation.”

“...Why?” The question makes Makoto blink. “Yuu-kun spent two years running away from me. Why are you seeking me out this time?”

Makoto clenches his fists. “It’s true that I’ve been running away from you, and maybe that wasn’t the best idea, but you were kind of a creep,” he starts, watching Izumi’s face for any kind of reaction. He thinks he sees one of Izumi’s eyes twitch, but otherwise his face doesn’t change. “But we used to be close, at least, and I thought we were getting along better these past few months…”

Izumi makes a noncommittal noise from his throat before speaking. “Is that all?’

“No,” Makoto blurts out. “Um, thank you?”  He curses himself inwardly for the rise in his voice. He didn’t mean to make it sound like a question, but it’s not like he can change that now. “Even if you’re a weirdo, I learned a lot from you, back when we worked together, and in the tennis club.” He looks down to his shoes.

“I’m still a weirdo?”

Hesitantly, Makoto nods affirmatively. The annoyed huff he gets in response is familiar, like his bedroom or his mother or Trickstar. Not quite home, not anymore, but it’s like looking at a house he used to live in. A single sound, wrapped up in memories and tied up in bittersweet ribbons.

“Thank you,” Izumi sighs after a few moments of silence, barely loud enough for Makoto to hear.

“Huh?”

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness–”

“Izumi-san, please don’t get me wrong, I haven’t forgiven you,” Makoto interrupts. He squares his shoulder and looks Izumi in the eyes. A small flame of satisfaction burns inside him when he notices the surprise in Izumi’s eyes. “But I’m looking over it for now, because there were other things I wanted to say to you.”

Izumi nods, and slowly reaches out. He almost lets his hand land on Makoto’s shoulder before he hesitates and pulls back.

Not yet. Maybe never again. But Izumi can learn to be okay with that. If these are the last words Makoto ever says to him, he can learn to be okay with them.

“Good luck to you too next year,” Izumi says instead. “Kuma-kun and the others aren’t going to go easy on you, though.”

“Of course,” Makoto says.

“Oh, and Yuu-kun?”

“Hm?”

“Buy more glasses. In different colors. They’ll go better with your live outfits,” Izumi instructs.

Makoto finds a laugh bubbling in his throat. He swallows it down, settling for a half smile.

“Will do, Izumi-san.”

“Good.” Izumi nods a bit. “Then I’m leaving.” He steps back, then turns to make his way down the hallway. He’s almost out of sight when Makoto calls out one last time.

“Izumi-san! Please tell the rest of your unit that they were wonderful! And that next year, Trickstar will continue to win!”

Izumi doesn’t turn back, but he does lift an arm and wave to show he heard before rounding the corner. Makoto didn’t even realize he’d tensed up during the conversation, but once Izumi is out of sight, he releases a deep breath and relaxes.

_ Even if we never walk the same path again, we’ll be connected by our memories. Good luck to you, Izumi-san. Truly. _

His phone vibrates in his pocket. Probably Subaru, wondering where he is, or Hokuto, already looking for him and equally lost. He takes one last deep breath and turns, making his way back the way he came. It feels like an ending. The ending of a chapter he didn’t realize the importance of until it was over. Or maybe it’s a beginning.

“Ukki~!” Subaru screeches when he answers the phone.

“Ah, sorry, Akehoshi-kun. I’m on my way outside now.”


End file.
